moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Poppets
''"Psst! I'll tell you a secret! Whiskers is where it's at." ''- Poppet. Poppet is a type of monster. Poppets are mostly popular with girls due to their adorable look and personality although some boys chose Poppets. Their language is called Poppetanium. Like Luvlis, Poppets are almost exclusively females due to their lovely personalities and cute appearances.Poppets are cat-like monsters who have mid-length ears, a curled up tail and a pair of rubber boots. All Poppets are sweet and sassy but are bashful and shy too. They are known for dancing but prefer to do it in private. Their timid, quiet way is a big difference from the other monsters especially Diavlos. Poppets are rather emotional. Being shy is one of their many overall traits. Poppets are very loyal and playful. Despite being sweet-natured and timid monsters, Poppets are in no way pushovers. They can get firm if you abandon or annoy them and when they’re in temper-tantrum mode, they scream very loudly. When a Poppet levels up, funky music plays. They put their paws on their belly when hungry or sick. Poppets can be very emotional. They cry if you get answers incorrect on the Daily Challenge. Poppets are and probably the shyest monster. Poppets may have some allergies, due to sneezing when you apply soap in Tyra's Spa. Poppets are the best dancing monsters who have mid-length ears, a curled up tail and a pair of blue rubber boots. All Poppets are sweet and friendly but are shy too. They are known for dancing but prefer to do it in private. Their timid, quiet way is a big difference from the other monsters, which are more confident than the Poppet. Poppets are rather emotional. Being shy is one of their many overall traits. Poppets are very loyal and playful. Poppets are known to be sweet and loving but bashful. Despite being sweet-nature and timid monsters, Poppets are in no way pushovers. They can get firm if you abandon or annoy them and when they're in temper-tantrum mode, they scream very loudly. When a Poppet levels up, funky music plays. They put their paws on their belly when hungry or sick. Poppets can be very emotional. They cry if you get answers incorrect on the Daily Challenge. Even though they are shy poppets are also very sweet. . Trivia *The name 'Poppet' is very likely to have come from the old English spelling for 'puppet' (popet) meaning a small doll or child. It's also a chiefly English term of endearment between loved ones. *A poppet was on the "Top Monster" poster making it popular. *Poppet is one of the two monsters to have a Mosh 'n' Chat plush, along with Katsuma *Poppets are one of the most popular monsters. *They have a pair of boots for dancing. *They get green boogies sticking out of their nose when sick *New song preview right here: http://www.moshimusic.com/mp3/i-heart-moshlings-20s.mp3 Other Monsters *Diavlos *Furis *Katsumas *Luvlis *Zommers *Roary Scrawl *Bubba The Bouncer *Tyra Fangs *Elder Furi *Dr. Strangeglove *Barfmallows *The Monsters Category:Monsters